


Revelations

by Vicky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was sitting here, on his couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, note that the ep airs tonight, and that I just took the plot we know about and run away with it making speculations about what could happen after the ep. ;) Many thanks to my beta, Jess. (written before Last Resort aired)

She was sitting here, on his couch.

She had been there for five minutes now, and still hadn't spoken a word. That worried him more than anything else. She wasn't like this usually. That had to mean that something happened, and he dreaded to know what.

He had joined her on the couch, but didn't know what to do.

"Cuddy?" he tried, hoping that she would finally tell him what was going on.

There was another minute of silence, before she finally spoke.

"I've slept with House."

"Okay…"

He hadn't been expecting her to say that, but he had the feeling that it would happen. He wasn't surprised; since the day House told him that he had kissed Cuddy, he knew it would happen.

"That's all you have to say? 'Okay'?" She looked at him, hoping to find some kind of answer on his face. She finally came to the conclusion. "House told you already."

"No, he actually didn't."

Wilson had to say that he didn't even suspect that something happened between the two. Neither of them showed any sign of their relationship being any different than what it was before.

"He didn't?" Cuddy was surprised; she had expected House to run to his friend, telling him that he finally nailed it. But he hadn't.

"When did this happen?" Wilson asked.

"Five weeks ago," she just answered, and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Just after you moved to his office… It was because House had been taken hostage, right? You've realised that…"

"Ok, stop right here. It was sex, nothing else. Only sex."

Wilson then realised that he should feel uncomfortable talking about this with his boss. But right now, she was his friend, not his boss, and if she needed to speak to someone, then he would be that person.

"Ok, I got it. Why are you telling me? And why are you telling me, now?"

He wasn't that surprised that she would tell him, after all, he was the one to come to her to talk about House after the kiss. No, he was more surprised about why she would tell him five weeks after it happened. Of course, that could mean that she had needed to deal with it by herself, before she could talk about it with someone else. That he could understand.

But he certainly wasn't expecting her answer.

"I'm pregnant," it was no louder than a whisper, and if he wasn't sitting right beside her on the couch, he wouldn't have heard it.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, louder this time, thinking that he hadn't heard.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again," she warned him, glaring at him.

Without saying anything, he got up from the couch, and started pacing. He had to have heard her wrong. Both times. He had been expecting them to sleep together, yes, but not that. First things first, he needed to know something.

"Does House know?"

"No."

"Why are you telling me this then?" he exclaimed. "You can't tell me something like this, before telling House! You know I won't be able to hold my tongue next time I see him!"

"I needed to tell someone," she tried to explain. "Someone that is not House."

She looked at him with a sad smile on her face, and he finally understood. Sitting back down on the couch, he took her hand in his. He nodded slowly.

"You don't know how to tell him," he stated. "Well, you should figure out a way soon. Preferably before you start to show and he figures it out himself."

"I know. But how do you tell a man you've know for twenty years, with whom you slept only twice in those twenty years, that you're pregnant with his child. Knowing that he would probably tell you that you're on your own."

"You can't pretend to know what… Wait! What? Twice?" he all but squealed; grown-up men didn't do that.

"The first time was back in college. He never told you this?" she asked, a bit surprised that House had kept it to himself. But then, she thought, Wilson hadn't said a thing when she'd told him that nothing had ever happened with House.

"No," he shook his head, trying to understand why House hadn't shared this.

"I doubt that Stacy knew. I've never told anyone about this, well until today, and though I don't know why, House seemed to have done the same."

"Do you regret it?" He paused, then added. "I mean, do you regret having slept with House?"

"Honestly? No. Both times, it was something I wanted and I initiated."

"And this time, it gives you a chance," he finished for her, knowing that was what she had in mind.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't keep my hopes up. I'm not that young anymore, and I already had a miscarriage, but…" She stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. "I never thought that House of all people would give me this."

"About House…"

"I know Wilson. I really don't keep my hopes up on this one. I know that he won't want anything to do with this baby, and I'm fine with it."

Wilson couldn't help but doubt that she was really fine with raising her child alone while seeing its father every day. But he also knew that she was probably right. Unless something happened, House wouldn't want anything to do about this baby. But he promised himself that he would be there, both for Cuddy and for the baby.

Wrapping his arms around Cuddy, he brought her in a tight hug, whispering words in her ear. She chuckled slightly before sobering, and letting go some tears.

"I should go tell House," she said, as she broke the hug.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, though knowing that she would refuse.

"No. This is something I should do alone. Just one thing though. Be there for him."

"I will. I'll be there for both of you, well the three of you now," he corrected and saw Cuddy really smile for the first time since she stepped into his office.

"Thank you."

She left his office, leaving him pondering about the next few months, and years.

He still believed that his two friends should date, and now, with a baby in the mix, it could be either easier, or harder for that to happen. But no matter what House would do or say, no matter what both he and Cuddy thought, they would be a family. A strange one, definitely not a conventional one, but a family nevertheless.

He sat back at his desk, and waited for House to come. He didn't doubt that his friend would come once Cuddy would have told him the news.

Or at least, he hoped that he'd come.

 

Fini


End file.
